


Making Sounds

by LoonyleWrites



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Boys In Love, Light D/s, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyleWrites/pseuds/LoonyleWrites
Summary: Dedicated to my dear first ever writer friend@NarutoastLet me know if this turned you on ;)Sokka gets Zuko to try something new
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 164





	Making Sounds

Sokka's fingertips trailed down Zuko's side, brushing over his ribcage, his blunt nails scraping against his hip bones, leaving a faint reddened trail across and down to his inner thigh. 

"You're so beautiful, Zuko," he murmured gently, glancing up at Zuko's face and back down to follow his fingers’' journey over Zuko's skin. Zuko huffed, looking away from Sokka. 

"C'mon, Sokka," he started, but Sokka shook his head, grinning down at his naked lover. 

"Uh-uh-uh, Zuzu, not so soon. Not today." he reprimanded, teasing, and Zuko groaned in frustration. 

"You promised." Sokka reminded him, "You're a man of honor, Zuko, aren't you?" he added, and Zuko's exasperated groan was all the answer he needed. 

"Good," he said, moving to more comfortably sit on his knees next to Zuko on the bed. He hunched over his boyfriend, leaning down an inch or so from his face. "You still want to, don't you?" he made sure, the tip of his nose ghosting over Zuko's jaw.

"Yes," came the breathy, clipped reply, and Sokka chuckled quietly, pleased, and pressed his lips to Zuko's, tasting his kiss. He kissed Zuko countless times before, and each time was wonderful and unique and seemed to only make his thirst for kissing Zuko worsen. 

Sucking on Zuko's lower lip, Sokka's hands moved to grip the man’s wrists. He dug his teeth into Zuko's lip and tugged, teasing, slowly bringing Zuko's wrists over the fire bender's head, stretching them up to the metal bars on the headboard. 

"Hold tight," he commanded quietly, looking down at the face of his lover. Zuko's fingers wrapped around the bars for balance, his Adam's apple bobbing slightly as he swallowed nervously. 

"Don't let go until I tell you to," Sokka warned, watching Zuko's face seriously as he waited for the other's nod. 

"If you like this enough," he opened after Zuko nodded his understanding, a smile forming on his face, "Maybe next time we can actually, you know, tie them down." 

Zuko swallowed again, staring at Sokka silently. He wasn't much of a talker in bed, Sokka knew that, and it was okay. Sokka would take whatever Zuko was willing to give him, cherish him like a treasure. He didnt need words to know what Zuko was feeling, could read him like an open book.

Sitting up, Sokka placed his open palm over Zuko's chest, his fingers trailing up, wrapping around Zuko's slim, pale neck. "I will make you feel good, Zuko," he promised, thumb brushing over his heated skin, meeting Zuko's nervous yet excited eyes as he pressed his hand tighter around his neck for a moment. Zuko's lips parted slightly, and Sokka had to capture them in his own. 

When they broke apart, Sokka planted wet kisses down Zuko's jaw and to his throat, the firebender's quickened breaths ringing in his ears as he trailed down, his hands sliding over Zuko's body. "I can't believe I've got you," he murmured between kisses, coming to swirl his tongue around one nipple. 

"Bullshit," Zuko grunted and then gasped, when Sokka bit his nipple in response, back arching off the bed.

"Don't tell me it's bullshit. I mean it," Sokka grinned, lifting his head, his nose nuzzling between Zuko's pecs. "I'm treasuring you, and you're going to let me." he instructed, a glint in his eyes. 

The candles in the room flickered, their light dancing over their bed and casting beautiful shadows on their surrounding. The window was open, and a light breeze blew inside, bringing in the smell of midnight rain. 

"Okay, fine, just, get on with it. Dont tease." Zuko demanded, and Sokka laughed quietly, kissing a line from Zuko's chest to the scar adorning his stomach. As if he was ever going to listen. He pressed a kiss right in the center of the distorted scar and Zuko sucked in a breath, closing his eyes briefly. 

"I am, I am. Don't rush me." Sokka scolded, both hands spreading over Zuko's sides, gripping him tightly and pressing him down into the bed. Zuko's hands twisted around the bars at the top of the bed, but otherwise he didn't move. 

Sokka sucked a small mark over Zuko's hip bone, leaving a purpling bruise as he pulled away, his ears perking up at Zuko's soft sigh. He licked over it, watching the wet glint on Zuko's skin, and moved lower, inhaling Zuko's familiar scent as he nosed around Zuko's member. He pushed Zuko's thighs apart, kneading the muscle under his soft skin as he watched Zuko, spread out naked in front of him, looking vulnerable and open and fuck's sake, Sokka was going to  _ devour  _ him. 

He trailed wet, open mouth kisses over his inner thigh, pausing to suck a mark on the delicate flesh before tilting his head and licking a wide strip from the base of his cock up to the tip, his own eyes fluttering shut, content. He could spend hours tasting Zuko. He often wished to. 

Zuko's low groan egged Sokka on, and the water tribe warrior wrapped his lips around him, settling on his knees between Zuko's thighs. He rubbed his hands up Zuko's legs and to his stomach, lowering his head down his cock, his tongue twirling around the head before pressing to the underside. 

Zuko let go of one of the bars, Sokka could see it even from his angle, but in less than a second that hand wrapped back around the metal, and the muscles on Zuko's arms tensed as he fought the urge to let go and grab Sokka. 

Sokka pulled off, nails digging down Zuko's sides. "Good," he whispered roughly, watching Zuko's eyes widen, the pupils dilating. 

"Stay strong for me, warrior," Sokka instructed, fingers twisting one of Zuko's nipples as he lowered his head again, relaxing his throat and taking all of Zuko's length. He paused, his nose pressed into the coarse black hairs, glancing up at his boyfriend's face. 

Zuko's eyes were blown wide as he stared down at him, his knuckles turning white around the bars, his biceps bulging with effort. 

Sokka hummed from the back of his throat in appreciation and was rewarded with a throaty moan. Zuko's voice was always raspy, which often posed a threat to Sokka's composure, but in bed it was a whole new thing. 

It made Sokka double his efforts, bobbing his head up and down, making it wet and exciting like he knew Zuko loved. With one hand holding Zuko's thigh, his other one moved down, cupping his balls and rolling them gently in his hand. The candles in the room flared, and Sokka moaned around his cock again, tugging his balls, testing. 

"Ah!" Zuko's hips bucked, his eyes falling shut, and Sokka tugged a little harder, trying to see just how much Zuko liked it. Zuko did like it, in fact, more than Sokka had anticipated, and a low rumble in his chest made Sokka finally pull away. He stayed less than an inch away from the tip, a string of saliva connecting his wet lips and Zuko's rock hard cock. 

"How are you feeling, beautiful?" he asked, and Zuko heaved a breath, trying to relax. 

"Mm-hmm.." 

"No, no. I want to hear you." Sokka said, and swirled his tongue around the reddening head of Zuko's cock. 

"Good," Zuko choked, and Sokka tightened his hand around his balls, to show he wanted a better answer, making Zuko's head fall back into the pillow. "Good!" he gasped, and Sokka grinned, pleased. 

"Do you want more?" he asked, sloppily kissing between his thighs, stretching one of his arms up to pinch Zuko's nipple again. 

"Uh-huh!" Zuko grunted, his voice slightly more high-pitched than usual, even during sex. 

Sokka pushed Zuko's thighs even further apart with his head, pressing his tongue to Zuko's scrotum, the tip teasing Zuko's hole. "This is what you want?" he breathed against it, feeling Zuko's tight ring clench expectedly. 

Zuko was nodding rather frantically, but Sokka couldn't see, as he was hungrily kissing and sucking the skin on both of Zuko's thighs, so Zuko squirmed, and gasped out a demanding little _ "Yes, yes, Sokka, come on already!"  _

Now distracted by the sound of Zuko's needy voice, Sokka couldn't help but look up at the sight laid in front of him. 

Zuko, hair tousled and cheeks flushed, sweat starting to gather on his skin, his face twisted into an enticing mix of frustration and shyness. 

Sokka shook his head in disbelief, unable to stop himself from climbing over him and attacking Zuko's throat with his mouth once more, sucking marks across his chest and leaving sloppy kisses over the delicate skin of his neck. "Fuck, Zuko," he breathed as Zuko groaned, and he wrapped his hand around Zuko's throat once more, turning the other's face towards him, crushing their lips into a bruising kiss. 

He was starting to get out of breath himself, his need to worship Zuko's body overwhelming his senses. "I can't believe I get to have you," he muttered, his eyes burning into Zuko's. "I can't believe you let me take care of you… I… Fuck, I swear… I swear I'll do everything I can to always have you." he vowed, and sealed his words with another kiss.

Zuko's hands tugged so hard on the bars Sokka could hear the bed rattle against the wall, and he wrapped his hands around Zuko's wrists again. 

"Stay." he reminded him, and Zuko nodded, looking up at Sokka with just as much fire and adoration and awe as Sokka had for him. 

"Good boy," Sokka whispered into his ear, his tongue darting to glide over the arch of his earlobe, and a shudder ran down Zuko's spine, letting Sokka know how much Zuko appreciated his choice of words. 

Sokka chuckled breathily and sat up again, tugging his shirt off his overheated skin. Zuko's eyes roamed over his body and he licked his lips, tugging at the bars again, impatient. Sokka was  _ very patient  _ himself, of course, and he reached over Zuko to their nightstand to fetch the small vial of oil.

He let it fall on the bed to Zuko's side, and then laid down on his stomach between Zuko's legs. He hooked his hands under Zuko's knees, hiking them up and spreading his legs as wide as he could, and with one last teasing look at Zuko, he dove in. 

He pressed his tongue against Zuko's rim, lapping wetly at the tight muscle before poking his tongue inside, deeply inhaling the musky scent of Zuko's groin. Zuko grunted, lifting his hips off the bed, pressing down against Sokka's face, and Sokka moaned softly, his own neglected hard on rubbing against the bed underneath him. He ate Zuko out hungrily, wetly, saliva dripping down to his chin as he pressed himself closer to Zuko while holding the other's legs in place.

"Sss-ahh-" Zuko choked, "Sokka, more,  _ please! _ "

Really, how could Sokka say no to  _ that?! _

He wriggled one of his hands free, and, using the saliva, pressed the tip of his finger against Zuko's hole teasingly. 

Zuko bit his lips to muffle the whine that was ripped out of him, his rim fluttering against his finger, but Sokka was having none of this - he's worked too hard to let Zuko muffle his moans like that.

"I think I deserve to hear you," he promptly told Zuko, using the very tip of his finger to tease around Zuko's needy hole, his own lip jutting out in a mock pout.

Zuko whined from deep in his chest, frustrated, his voice rough and low and so fucking sexy, and wriggled his hips down to try and get Sokka to finally give him what he wanted. 

"That wasn't too hard, was it, my love?" Sokka teased, his free hand wrapping around Zuko's cock. "Let me hear you," he whispered, pushing his finger into Zuko as slowly as he could manage. Zuko's head rolled back, his eyes closing tightly, and Sokka marveled at the sight of him. 

Once the entire finger was inside, Sokka wriggled it around a little, earning a low moan from Zuko, and pulled it all the way out. 

Zuko huffed in protest, lifting his head to glare at Sokka, who merely laughed in response. "I need to get it wet, Zuko, spit isn't enough for what I'm gonna do." he told him, patting Zuko's thigh. He reached for the vial, fiddling with the cap. 

"Take your clothes off." Zuko rasped, catching Sokka by surprise. 

"Oh?" Sokka hummed, lowering the small bottle to the bed again. 

"Just - just take em off." Zuko panted, wriggling slightly in his place, his white, bony fingers twisting against the bars, and who was Sokka to say no? 

He sat back, kicking off his pants and undergarments. Zuko's burning eyes followed the lines of his body, licking his lips, his arms tensing in their place. Sokka wrapped a hand around his own hard on, trying to ease some of the built up tension gathering in his loins. Zuko's eyes were fixated on Sokka's groin, his breaths coming in shallow, short bursts. Sokka stared down at him, his own muscles clenching. "I want to fuck you so bad, Zuko," he grunted his confession, one of his hands coming down to rub over Zuko's body in wonder. 

"Oh, don't let me stop you," Zuko breathed, but the sarcasm felt almost out of place, with the way his face flushed and his chest rose and fell quickly, wanton, impatient. 

Sokka had to laugh, leaning down to bite Zuko's bottom lip. "You never lose the fucking attitude, huh?" he teased, and Zuko half moaned half laughed, thrusting his legs slightly around the bed.

Tui and La, Zuko's hoarse voice gained a sultry shade, somehow dropping another octave, all breathy and turned on and nervous,  _ fuck _ , how was Sokka supposed to concentrate on taking him apart with Zuko being  _ like that?!  _ He settled between Zuko's thighs, pouring some oil onto his fingers. Zuko's eyes followed his movements closely, his breath speeding up ever so slightly. 

"Bend your knees," he instructed. Zuko took a moment to react, and then he hiked himself a little higher up the bed, elbows bending slightly over his head, positioning his legs how Sokka told him to. His lips were parted, glistening and puffy from Sokka's constant attacks, purple bruises blooming across his chest and down his ribs, and Sokka ran his hand down the perfect arch of Zuko's body, finally settling on his thigh. 

"Ready?" he asked quietly, his eyes burning into Zuko's, the tip of his finger teasing Zuko's entrance. 

"Yes, yes, Im fucking ready, come on-" Zuko's angry rant was cut off by a sharp intake of air as Sokka pushed his finger inside, curling it smoothly to gently rub against Zuko's prostate. Zuko's head fell back on the pillow, his lips parted slightly, eyes closing, and oh, gods, Sokka had never seen anything quite so beautiful. With one of his hands placed on Zuko's thigh, the other started to slowly work his finger in and out of Zuko, stretching him carefully. He licked his lips, staring down in an awe as Zuko started rocking down against his finger, small sounds escaping him, masked behind shuddering breaths. 

"Fuck," Sokka chuckled breathily, mouthing at the inside of Zuko's thigh and then resting his cheek against it, watching his finger move in and out of his lover. "Ready for a second one?" 

"Uh-huh…" Zuko wheezed, eyes shut tightly. His cock was rock hard, glistening with the precum gathering at the tip. Sokka grinned, settling up on his knees as he pulled his finger out, easily joining a second as he worked Zuko open. Zuko's legs shifted, his stomach muscles clenching at the pleasure. Sokka exhaled, curling his finger upwards until he rubbed the tip against that bundle of nerves he knew would make Zuko unravel. 

And truly, unravel he did. Zuko sighed loudly and then moaned, sounding, frankly, almost relieved. Then he gasped, and jerked down, his toes curling and his head twisting to the side to hide behind his stretched arm. Sokka groaned at the sight, starting to fuck Zuko faster with his fingers while he crawled up his body to claim Zuko's mouth with his own. Zuko's small gasps of pleasure mixed with Sokka's sighs between their mouths as they kissed, and Sokka thought he could feel flames licking into his mouth. 

Zuko's eyes were hazy, fluttering, staring up at Sokka, the golden orbs darkened with arousal. Sokka wrapped his free hand around Zuko's throat, squeezing, and a moan ripped out from Zuko as his eyes fell shut, his hips lifting off the bed. 

"Sokka-" Zuko whined, his grip on the bars tightening, his feet sliding over the sheets as he attempted to chase the pleasure while at the same time maintain his composure. A losing battle, really, Sokka could tell, as he's never seen Zuko look quite so…. Desperate. Needy. Wrecked.

"Yes?" Sokka moaned teasingly into Zuko's ear, wetly mouthing against it and kissing his throat as his hand started to move faster, to drive Zuko crazy. He bit Zuko's nipple and sat up, spitting on his hand before he started pumping Zuko's cock in time with his fingers. 

"Nng-ugh… S…" Zuko trailed off, incoherent, his hips shifting between Sokka's fist and his fingers, his chest raising and falling rapidly, head buried in the crook of his arm. Sokka leaned down, sucking on the head of Zuko's cock for a moment. 

"Tell me what you want, Zuko." he grunted, tongue teasing the delicate slit.

"Y…" Zuko attempted to suck in a breath, smacking his lips together once or twice as he lifted his head, staring down at Sokka in a sort of amazement Sokka had never seen before. 

"Go on," Sokka encouraged, wriggling two fingers against Zuko's prostate. 

Zuko's head fell back down again, moaning loudly, unashamed, before he gulped in some more air and forced out another word. "You… “

Sokka's face split into a wide grin, and he drew back his fingers. He smoothed his hands over Zuko's thighs and pushed them up, laying across Zuko's body to kiss his lips. "Good boy," he whispered into his mouth, and Zuko whined again, way past any resignation to making those sweet, sweet sounds. 

Sokka sat back up and poured some more oil into his palm. He made sure to coat himself fully, wiping the rest against Zuko's fluttering hole as he gazed down at him. He braced himself with one hand at Zuko's side, and lined himself up, pushing into Zuko as slowly as he could, intending to enjoy every inch of him. Yet Zuko had other plans, and he rolled his hips down, impaling himself fully on Sokka's cock. Both boys' heads fell back in their joined moans, and Sokka lowered himself down to his elbow. He took a slow breath, giving Zuko a moment to adjust, and started rocking his hips. 

Slowly at first, to get used to the intense warmth and tightness around him, and faster with each thrust, soon he was drilling himself into Zuko, chests pressed together, sweat and and skin and spit mixing, his mouth on Zuko's. 

Zuko wrapped his legs around Sokka's waist, and Sokka gripped his hip so tightly it might leave bruises later. He slowed down, and grabbed both of Zuko’s ankles, bending the fire bender nearly in half as he put them on his shoulders. In his new position he knew Zuko would feel him deeper, the angle would hit better. He thrusted his hips forward in long, strong movements, each one punching a groan from the man beneath him. "Sokka!" he gasped, "Sokka…" 

Sokka moaned, breathless, kissing Zuko's calves as he fucked into him. Zuko's voice shot blood straight to Sokka's cock, and he fell forward, pressing himself fully to Zuko. Now draped on top of him, he pushed one hand between their bodies to touch Zuko as well. They moaned, and Zuko craned his neck to capture Sokka's lips in his own. 

They stayed like that, rocking against one another, moans and gasps passing between their mouths as they kissed, tongues and teeth clashing, in what felt like forever. Until Sokka could feel Zuko's body tense against his own, could feel him tighten around Sokka like a vice. 

Zuko came with a cry, his moan echoing between the walls of their chambers, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. And by the gods, that was enough to throw Sokka over the edge as well and he came with a guttural moan, spilling inside Zuko, his hips stuttering before they came to a halt and he fell on top of his lover, spent. 

They took a second to catch their breath, Sokka's lips pressing soft kisses across Zuko's chest as they did. He pulled out and looked up, noticing Zuko's hands still gripping the bars tightly. Carefully, gentle, he took Zuko's fingers in his own, bringing his arms down. Zuko's body was pliant in his arms, delicate, really, and Sokka massaged his muscles with his fingers, taking away the tension that built up in them. He laid down beside Zuko, head resting on the same pillow as he waited for Zuko to come down from the high. 

Then, Zuko chuckled, and Sokka looked up at him with a twinkle in his eyes. 

"Good?" he asked, smiling, nose trailing across Zuko's jawline, and Zuko nodded, breathless. "Good." he answered, his voice hoarse from all the moaning. 

Sokka fixed Zuko with his best smile, kissing a line from his shoulder to his lips. "So… Can we do this again?" he made sure, breathing in Zuko's smell, taking in his body warmth. 

"Yeah, yeah," Zuko hummed, lazily stretching and rolling over, draping an arm and a leg across Sokka's body. "We  _ have  _ to do it again." 

  
  



End file.
